Return to Rose
by Nikki-Muzucco
Summary: This story starts off where the movie ended. Jack was dead and Rose survived, but what would happen if Jack did survive and made it to New York. What would he do and would he ever find Rose, would he ever see her face again. Also what happened to Cal and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own this or anything related to this movie

**This story starts off where the movie ended. Jack was dead and Rose survived, but what ****would happen if Jack did survive and made it to New York. What would he do and would ****he ever find Rose, would he ever see her face again. Also what happened to Cal and her ****mother Ruth. You're gonna find out right here and now, take a look.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jack was holding on to Rose's hand while he led her to the bow of the ship and he stared strait into her eyes and kissed her every so gently while he held her in his arms.

"Rose, i know this is sudden but," Jack's face turned a bright cherry red all of the sudden and Rose was anxious to her what he was going to say.

"Will...Will you marry me?" Said Jack with a pleading expression plastered across his face.

"Oh My God, Yes off course i will," Jack hoisted her up in the air laughing and smiling.

"I love you Jack,"

"I love you too Rose," They kissed and they hugged and Rose closed her eyes taking in thismoment of peace, she could feel nothing but happiness surrounding her, like the sun was shining down on her face with it's warmth even though the sun was about to set, but as soon as she opened her eyes she spotted the very man she wished were dead.

a gunshot was fired(kapow)

and when Jack turned around he and Rose were staring strait into the eyes of Rose's ex-fiance...

Cal.

"Hello, Mr.Dawson" said Cal in a very snooty way

"Ah, Cal, just the guy I was lookin for, "

"Oh, really," he said in an unsuprising manner

"I just wanted to give you the good news,"

Rose's face turned red_ oh god jack NO don't tell him that's the worst thing you could do._

"Me and Rose are getting married," he said in a sarcastic sort of way then there was a long pause...

"Well that's wonderful, as a matter of fact _**I**_ have some good news too," he said smirking

Cal opened his jacket a pulled out a silver revolver.

"No Your Not,"

a gunshot was fired

suddenly...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's the end to my first chpter I will update soon**

**i might even have the next chapter by tommorow**

**R & R please**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, ROSE!!!!!!" screamed Rose's best friend Emily.

Rose flung herself strait up and was crying, tears were running down her face like a waterfall and she was all worked up from the dream. She was breathing very heavily as she began to calmherself down.

"Rose, Rose, look at me," Emily demanded. Rose looked up at her with a face full of fear, terror, heartbreak and pain. It was just a dream.

"I'm sorry, he's not coming back, Rose," she said in a sympathetic sort of way.

Rose sat on the bed, thinking of Jack and how he had drowned and she kept denying that he was gone. Maybe he was saved somehow after she was picked up by the row boat, but if he was how did they find his body? She watched him sink into the black of the water, how could he be alive?

"Come on Rose, it's time for work, shop opens in 45 minutes," she said with a cheery look spread across her face desperately trying to hide her sorrow.

"Alright, i'll be down soon," said Rose sweetly.

Emily left a pair of clothes on the dresser as she left the room leaving the door ajar. She got up out of bed and put on her clothes; no corsets, no buttons, all she did was slip it on, it wasn't at all fancy and laced like her old clothes it was very ordinary and simple.

She climbed down stairs to greet her boss, Emily's mother, Lily, who had been kind enough to let Rose stay with them for the time being. She slept in the guest room on the 2nd floor of the Flower Shop which was also there home as well.

Rose walked behind the counter to where Emily was and helped pull out the bouquets of flowers and the vases and filled them with water.The flowers couldn't be unbloomed or dying they had to be just right and presentable for their costumers.

The Flower shop was painted a bright, snowy white on the outside and a carnation pink on the inside of the shop and brought out each and every flower that covered the whole area of the room, it was a delight to see the wonderful selections that were set out everyday and they had a whole room in the back filled with freshly picked flowers for bouquets ready to be maid.

All the girls wore simple, skirted dresses with an embroidered lace apron on the top to add just the slightest bit of eligance to the girl's attire.

"Okay, is everyone set?" shouted Lily to her flower girl's.

_Another busy day,_ said Rose to herself and Emily.

"Great," said Lily, "Then let the day...Begin!"

She flipped the sign to OPEN and the costumers flooded in.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sorry it took me so long to write the new chapter**

**i've been really busy and just got to it**

**i promise next chp will be up soon.**

**R&R**


End file.
